


Introductions at The Voice

by Shakespearecouldnever



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Andy dermanis - Freeform, M/M, Michael holbrook penniman jr, Mikandy, The Voice, andreas dermanis - Freeform, backstage chatter, florent knows what’s up Matt doesnt, mica penniman, mika penniman - Freeform, mikasounds, the voice france, the voice la plus belle voix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespearecouldnever/pseuds/Shakespearecouldnever
Summary: Andy is walking around The Voice looking for Mika when he ends up talking to Matt Pokora. Matt is delighted to have made a new friend, and wants to introduce him to Mika.
Relationships: Andreas Dermanis/Michael Penniman, Andreas Dermanis/Michael Penniman Jr. | MIKA, Mika/Andy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Introductions at The Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernaturalpotterholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/gifts), [milk_and_glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/gifts), [lonely_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/gifts).



> This mini fic is inspired by and dedicated to the few writers on ao3 who used to write mika/Andy The Voice fics a few years back.
> 
> I wrote this like 2 years ago but never actually found the time to published it. I believe it was entirely fuelled by my hate for Matt pokora back in the day.  
> I feel I must warn you. I’m no native speaker, so excuse the crippled English, I’m improving every day I swear.

Andy had arrived at The Voice Studios and was inside the building searching for Mika with the appearance of someone who's very lost.  
It was helpful that he got a VIP pass that allowed him the entrance to all areas. But he never knew where Mika was at any given moment, even less did he know how to find him without disturbing the people inside the building doing their job. He just hoped for luck, and that Mika happened to cross his path sooner or later.  
After a while running around aimlessly he arrived at the lounge, where he had often waited with Mika before he went on stage with the other coaches.

Two hours later.

Andy and Matt had been in the lounge for a long time now, talking to each other and apparently they got along very well. They were talking in english so it was easier for Andy to understand and Matt felt pretty cool because of that. Some time later Mika finally came through the door with his new black sequin suit on. The first thing he sees is his boyfriend standing next to Matt and smiling at him with that particular smile which Mika knew all too well indicated that he was a bit overwhelmed by the situation. Mika was already speculating what they could possibly be talking about. And that was when Matt spotted Mika.  
Lying his arm around Andy's neck he said:

“Hey, Mika come here, I wanna introduce you to someone”

Mika walked over to the two men, looking at them suspiciously.

“Hey man, I want you to meet Andy, he’s a super cool guy. I’ve just met him; he was standing here and we got into conversation”

Florent who was sitting on the sofa, fairly off, strained his ears to eavesdrop on this very promising conversation.

“Oh really?”

Said Mika with such a thin underlying tone of sarcasm, that Matt couldn’t have possibly catched it.

“Oh yeah!”

Then turning to Andy.

“Now that I think of it, what were you exactly doing here, mate? You’re a cameraman, right? That’s what you said. It’s always cool to get to know crew-members; they’re so nice…”

Andy looked genuinely embarrassed, all of this was outside of his comfort zone.

“Actually, we kind of know each other already”

Mika interrupted Matt.  
The conversation was getting more interesting from second to second thought Florent.

“Seriously? Cool! How have you met before?”

Said Matt with his arm still slung around his new mate.  
Andy who hadn’t said anything looked over at Mika afraid as he saw him answer without hesitation.

“Oh. Well we suck each other off from time to time in our house in London”

Andy turned pale, and Florent choked on his tea. Matt stayed silent with his mouth wide open.  
Andy turned to Mika, burning red with anger and embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you just said that Mika. You’re impossible!”

Andy heading towards the door to leave, Mika following in his steps.

“What? come on babe, it wasn’t that bad, it was only a joke”

They both left the room arguing with Mika running after Andy. Leaving Florent and Matt alone behind in the lounge.


End file.
